


Blue

by Cosmicphandom2k16



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicphandom2k16/pseuds/Cosmicphandom2k16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set straight after 'The Angels Take Manhattan.' Both eleven, and River are upset over the deaths of Amy and Rory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

A/N: Okay, so this is my very first Doctor Who fan fic. So I apologise in advance if the characterisations are at all OOC (I hope not!) I totally ship 11 and River. If you could be kind enough to maybe leave a review letting me know what you think, I'd be grateful.

"Hello sweetie," said River softly as she entered the console room.

The Doctor, looked up from what he was doing at the console- he looked annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked wearily.

"Is that any way to greet your wife?" she asked with a gentle teasing smile on her face.

"I don't have time for your games, River. So tell me, what do you want?"

"I need to speak to you."

"About what?" asked the Doctor testily, as he threw levers and knobs.

"You," replied River crossly, trying to block his path around the console unit.

The Doctor, turned away and headed for the stairs, River on his heels.

"Stop following me," the Doctor yelled over his shoulder.

"Sweetie, just stop."

The Doctor pulled up suddenly and spun around.

"What do you have to say that is so important? Well?"

River, for once looked taken aback. There was something in his eyes that she'd never seen before, and couldn't quite place. She knew he was upset, very upset. The deaths of his two best friends- Amy, and Rory Williams had just recently occurred at the hands of the of the Weeping Angels in New York City. Since which, the Doctor had become rather irascible.

"You need to stop. Husband, I love you but if you don't stop, you're going to self destruct. I promised Amy I would look after you," said River imploringly. She needed to make him see sense before he lost himself forever.

Again, the Doctor, turned away shaking his head.

"I don't need anyone to look after me, what I need is time, River. They're not the first companions I've lost, I'm going to make damn sure that I never have to say goodbye again."

The Doctor strode away, leaving River, staring through tear filled eyes at his back. Sighing, she knew it was time she wasn't here. But how could she leave? Right now, her worry was at a peak. But she needed to be back in her cell soon. She sighed again, entered coordinates into her vortex manipulator, and disappeared.

The Doctor had been in position watching his wife, his love; his life. He hated the fact that for a moment, she looked so lost. He knew he'd been the one to put that look on her face. He punched himself in the head, berating himself; hating himself. He stormed back towards the console, punched in coordinates with a voracity that had these knobs and levers been anymore delicate, he would have broken them. All the while muttering under his breath what an old idiot he was. The TARDIS began wheezing and grumbling as she flew through time and space.

River sat in her cell, her TARDIS blue diary open on her lap. She was trying to find the words, the words to explain how and what had happened to her parents in New York. To write about the Doctor, and his distress. The words wouldn't come. She sat there inert, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. A guard appeared.

"Professor Song, a letter has arrived for you," said the guard several times before she even heard him.

"I'm sorry, did you say a letter?" asked River, finally coming too.

He put his arm through the bars of her cell, the letter proffered in his left hand. River, rose from her bed to take it.

"Thank you."

Taking the letter, she slit it open quickly.

Dear River,

If you've received this letter, then that means that myself and your father are dead.

A breath hitched in River's throat. She sat down heavily and carried on reading.

We wanted to tell you that we both love you, and that you're a good girl really. We may not have gotten to raise you but we're so very proud of the woman that you've become. We're glad that we got to know you.

Look after yourself, and the Doctor for us. I may not have been very pleased at the thought of being a mother-in-law but I am so very glad that I witnessed my daughter, and my best friend marry. Even if that did happen in an aborted timeline. I know the timelines are all wibbly-wobbly so when you do see your husband make the most of it.

Know that myself, and your father wherever we are, and whatever happened to us that we're okay- and always will be.

All our love forever,

Amy and Rory.

Tears spilled down River's cheeks. Finally in the private sanctuary of her cell, she allowed emotion to over take. Something she promised from the day she'd been a toddler in New York that she'd never do again. Sobs racked her body. She felt a set of strong arms wrap around her, gasping she looked up and saw the Doctor's face swim into view.

"It's okay, River. It's okay, just let it go," he said softly holding her tightly against him.

Normally, in any other circumstances, he couldn't handle a crying woman. But this time was different. This time he could understand her grief. Eventually River's body stopped convulsing with the tears she was shedding, and she relaxed- her breathing steady. The Doctor, gently pulled River away from his chest, and cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm sorry," he said simply. "I'm sorry that there was nothing I could do, I wish I could have. But it was a fixed point in time."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her golden curls.

"I know my love," she said softly. "Just do me one favour? Never walk away from me again, or next time I will slap you so hard."

The Doctor chuckled, and kissed her again- this time softly and sweetly on the lips.

"Now it's time for me to go," said the Doctor.

"Where are you going?" River asked curiously.

Taking a deep breath he said "I need to go and see Brian, and to explain."

He rose quickly and left. He left before he could chicken out of going. This was going to be the hardest thing he was ever going to have to do. Explain to the father of best friends that they were dead. He didn't know if his hearts could take it. But it was something that had to do.

River watched him go. She knew why he'd come and gone so quickly. She understood only too well. She would live for the days when she would see him again, though she knew the day was coming when he wouldn't know her at all, and she was certain that when that day came, it would kill her.


End file.
